


NEED HELP FINDING A FIC!!!!

by Ineedmusictosurvive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedmusictosurvive/pseuds/Ineedmusictosurvive
Summary: the boys all knew each other when they were kids but got separated from each other. They end up all going to the same uni and re-meet then become a pack?? something like that. also Louis and Niall are a year younger then Harry, Liam, and Zayn. can anyone help!!!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	NEED HELP FINDING A FIC!!!!

the boys all knew each other when they were kids but got separated from each other. They end up all going to the same uni and re-meet then become a pack?? something like that. also Louis and Niall are a year younger then Harry, Liam, and Zayn. it might not be ABO but i can't remember. i hope it wasn't deleted or anything. i read it within the past year. can anyone help!!!


End file.
